Au secours !
by Amako-sama
Summary: Neuf amis. Neuf blessures. Ils souffrent. Sakura Haruno est l'une des neuf. Elle veut s'en sortir. Mais le dixième ami, celui qui n'a aucune blessure, celui qui ne souffre pas l'en empêche. Rancoeur. O.S. en deux parties.


La toute première fois, j'avais cinq ans. Mon père venait de quitter ma mère, la trouvant trop irrésponsable. Il demanda ma garde mais malheureusement, ma mère avait conservé la fortune familiale, laissant mon père sans rien. Le juge pour enfant décida que les ressources financières de mon père n'étaient pas suffisantes pour lui accorder ma garde. Ma mère me conserva donc.

C'était une jeune femme magnifique, riche et intelligente. Elle organisait des soirées qui duraient tout le week-end. Moi, je restait dans ma chambre, ma mère jugeant qu'une gamine de cinq ans ne méritait pas que ses amis et ses nombreux amants sachent qu'elle éxistait. Une vie sans enfant était bien plus reluisante.

La toute première fois, j'avais cinq ans. Lors d'une soirée où ma mère avait comme d'habitude invité le tout Konoha. Invités triés sur le volet, riches et orgeuilleux. Parmis eux, une homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, très apprécié par ma mère, qui était invité à chacune de ses fêtes. Cette soirée là, je ne sais pas comment, cet homme a trouvée ma chambre. Je suppose qu'il cherchait les toilettes. Il a poussé la porte.

J'étais recroquevillée dans un coin de mon lit, cherchant un sommeil qui ne venait pas. J'ai vu la porte s'entrouvir et un rayon de lumière filtré du couloir ainsi que les premières notes d'une chanson du moment que le D.J. remixait.

L'homme est entré, ses cheveux argentés et ses lunettes reflétant la lumière inquiétante de la lune. Il s'est approché de moi et quand il me vit de près, un grognement de plaisir jaillit de ses lèvres. Il me salua, me dit qu'il était un ami de ma mère et que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui.

Que je devais être une gentille fille, que ma maman serait fière de moi. Il a soulevé le haut de mon pyjama et a commencé à passer ses doigts sur ma peau d'enfant. Il m'a enlevé les seuls vêtements que je portaient. Il m'a allongée doucement et a retiré son pantalon. Il m'a pénétré et j'ai voulu hurler tellement j'avais mal. Il me bailonna de sa main et me chuchota que c'était normal, que ça passerais et que si j'étais gentille, je devait le laisser faire. Il a joui puis il est partit.

Le week-end suivant, il est revenu. Et celui d'après et encore le suivant. J'avais cinq ans la première fois. J'en ai maintenant dix-sept. Et il revient encore, et je n'ai toujours rien dit pour la simple raison qu'il est le nouveau maire de la ville et que personne ne me croirait. Je suis en terminale au lycée Hana no Aki de Konoha. Je vais en cours, j'ai des amis. Et tous les week-end, je revit mon cauchemard.

Comme tout les matins, je me réveille dans mon grand lit, ce grand lit qui l'acceuille tous les week-end. Je me lève, me douche, me maquille. Je brosse mes longs cheveux roses. Oui, roses. Le seul caprice que je me suis autorisé. Je me suis payé un forfait coloration pour les quinzes prochaines années de ma vie, comme quoi ça peut servir d'être riche. Je me brosse donc, puis je descends déjeuner. En face de moi, ma mère. Ou plutôt, la loque rongée par l'alcool et la drogue. Puis je part vers le lycée à pied.

C'est le seul moment de ma journée où je peut réfléchir seule, sentir l'air sur mon visage et entendre le bruit rassurant de la ville qui me prouve que la vie continue. J'arrive au lycée et je retrouve mon groupe d'amis. Ce sont mes amis d'enfance, ceux que j'ai connus lorsque ma mère m'accordait quelques minutes à l'air de jeux. Puis, au fil des années, certains se sont rajoutés au groupe, au fur et à mesure que nous faisions leur connaissance. Nous sommes dix. Plus soudés que jamais pour notre dernière année de lycée.

Je m'approche d'eux, arrachant la cigarette de la bouche de mon meilleur ami Shikamaru avant de la glisser entre mes lèvres. Il râle un peu, en rallume une autre. Petit rituel rassurant. Un petit repère qui me permet de tenir le coup. Je salut les autres avant de m'arrêter devant le dernier de la bande. Le seul que je hait. Le dernier arrivé dans le groupe. Et le seul qui n'a aucun problème. Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ce gars a une vie parfaite. Des parents riches et aimants, ce qui constitue de mon point de vue un magnifique oxymore. En plus, il a un frère qui l'aime et qu'il aime. Il est entouré d'amis (nous) compréhensifs, il est bon à l'école et est promis au meilleur avenir qui soit. C'est le mouton noir de la bande. Noir. Comme ses cheveux et ses yeux. Et son âme. Ce type est un parfait salopard. Son passe-temps favori est de ridiculiser les personnes qu'il croise. Il brise le coeur des filles, rends jaloux les garçons et en plus, il adore ça. La seule personne de la bande qui l'apprécie est Naruto.

Naruto est le coeur de notre bande. Il est sans doute celui qui, après moi, a le plus souffert. Malgré tout, il est toujours souriant et joue les imbéciles alors que je sais qu'il est marqué à vie par son passé et que parfois, derrière ses sourires, se cachent des larmes. Les parents de Naruto l'on abandonné à la naissance. C'étaient des dealers et eux-même drogués en permanence. Un enfant étant un poid pour eux, ils l'on abandonné à la porte d'une riche famille : les Uzumaki. Il a donc reçu une éducation et une enfance dont j'aurais rêvé. Mais un jour, les Uzumaki se sont tués en voiture. Naruto fut balloté de familles d'accueils en centres spécialisés. C'est là qu'il a rencontré Kiba. Son meilleur ami.

Kiba est l'aîné d'une fratrie de douze enfants. Ses parents, aussi riches que fêtards, s'étaient toujours occupé de lui jusqu'au jour où le premier de ses frères et soeur naquit. Là, les parents se désinteressèrent totalement de la vie de leur progéniture. Il continuèrent à faire enfant sur enfant et Kiba se retrouva bientôt à surveiller onze frères et soeurs turbulents et fut contraint de les éduquer comme des parents auraient dû le faire. Un jour, alors qu'un de ses cadets avait fugué pour retrouvé une des amies dans un centre spécialisé, il rencontra Naruto. Tous deux abandonnés par leurs parents d'une certaine manière, ils devinrent immédiatement meilleurs amis. Et c'est lors d'une de leurs éscapades nocturnes qu'ils firent la connaissance...ben de moi.

C'était un vendredi soir, alors que je m'apprêtait à rejoindre mon tortionnaire pour un séance de supplice. Je courrais vers ma maison car j'était en retard quand je me prit un mur de plein fouet. Du moins, c'est ce que je crû, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que le mur n'était en fait que les abdos de Kiba. Je m'effondrais au sol en jurant dans une dizaine de langues différentes. Kiba m'aida à me relever. Il me présenta Naruto avant de se présenter lui-même et de me demander mon nom. Complètement obnubilée par ces deux inconnus aux abdos formidables, j'en oubliait mon « rendez-vous ». Nous partîmes donc nous promener tous les trois. Ce fut le début d'une immense amitié. Bien que la punition pour ne pas être venue le soir fut mémorable.


End file.
